


Time Machine: Year 0

by Ssenkrad



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssenkrad/pseuds/Ssenkrad
Summary: When Barry went back in time and stopped Eobard Thawne from killing his mother, he lived in the timeline called Flashpoint for five months, until he was forced to have Eobard kill his mother to reset the timeline, and we all know how well that went. But what if more was changed? What if the timeline was changed much more?Follow the story of David McCall as he gains powers and solves the mystery of his past. Watch as he makes friends along the way and as he learns that even if you are an orphan, you can still have a family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is more of a preview than the main plot. This is my first fic so please keep that in mind while reading. Other than that please enjoy!
> 
> For a timeline of the events leading up to the start of the story, go here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YiCts-K-5XFh2_BZ9xbUpm7hbZMEDK7-BMi1TQ7syao/edit?usp=sharing

When Barry Allen went back in time to prevent his mother’s death, the timeline was forever changed. After living in Flashpoint for 5 months, he is forced to ask Eobard Thawne to kill his mother again to reset the timeline. When Barry returns to his timeline he notices that there are many new changes. Cisco’s brother Dante is now dead, Caitlin has Killer Frost’s powers, Diggle’s daughter is now his son, Iris and Joe don’t talk anymore, and the list goes on and on. These were the big changes he noticed immediately. But he didn’t notice everything immediately, there were several changes to the timeline he missed for a bit, such as Supergirl and her cousin Superman being on Earth 1 now, and when the Dominators attacked, he met Batman and Wonder Woman, two heroes that were apparently friends of Clark’s and himself. But it wasn’t until Barry Allen was sent to jail for a murder he didn’t commit that a new change surfaced. A vigilante. One with powers, who rose up in the wake of the Flash's disappearance. No one knows his name and the criminals that meet him barely remember seeing a figure at all. He is quick and stealthy, with superhuman strength and the self control to use it safely. He has superhuman reflexes and agility. He is Eroh Eht. 


	2. Enter Eroh Eht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets the new vigilante on town, Eroh Eht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this is my first fic so please keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> For a timeline of the events leading up to this chapter, go here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YiCts-K-5XFh2_BZ9xbUpm7hbZMEDK7-BMi1TQ7syao/edit?usp=sharing

It had been a quiet day when team flash met “Eroh Eht”. He was a vigilante that had been cruising the streets taking out thugs, muggers and other criminals all while keeping himself from run ins with the police. He never fatally injured anyone and kept injuries to a minimal when he could, he only aimed to stop never kill.

“Eroh Eht” also known as Link Avalon, was the reincarnation of the Hero, one of three beings that were cursed to fight forever, with the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia and the reincarnation of the demon king Demise being the other two. In this reincarnation, the master sword was never located by Link before the reincarnation of Demise, Ganondorf had gained his piece of the Triforce. 

The day team flash met “Eroh Eht” had been slow, it seemed as if the criminals of central city were taking a break, and so the Flash, Barry Allen, was bored. He decided to patrol the city and see if he could find anything. He was on his third lap of the city when he heard a young woman cry for help. He raced over to an alley to see a woman who couldn't be older than 25 being mugged by a random thug. 

Link wore a dark green hoodie with tan pants 

Barry raced over to her when he noticed a shadow on the rooftop, and watched as a hooded figure jumped from fire escape to fire escape until he pounced on the thug. He was so stunned, he just sat there as the figure punched the thug in the head, knocking him out. 

When the figure got up and handed the lady's purse back to her he found his voice. 

“Who are you?” Barry asked.

The figure turned around and looked at Barry, and Barry couldn't see anything under the hood.

“Eroh Eht” said the hooded figure, and with that, he jumped up to the fire escape and ran off. 

“Barry” Cisco said over the comms, “Everything okay, you've been standing there for a while.” 

“Y..yeah I'm fine” said Barry 

“You sure, you sound off” persisted Cisco.

“Yeah, I just ran into the new vigilante, he calls himself Ero Et I think” explained Barry.

“Really!?” Asked Cisco excitedly, “What does he look like? Does he have powers? How cool is he?” 

“Look I'm going to come back to Star and I'll tell you everything I know.” Said Barry

“Ok Hurry!” Said Cisco.

Barry whooshed into STAR Labs, failing to notice a makeshift tracker that had been placed on him while he had been distracted taking to Cisco.

“Well come on give me the deets” said Cisco.

“Alright what has Cisco so excited?” Asked Caitlin as she and Iris walked in.

“Yeah we could hear him from the elevators.” Added Iris. 

“I ran into that new vigilante the news has been talking about.” Explained Barry.

“You did!? No one has been able to see him, except for the people he saves.” Said Iris.

“I met him while I was going to stop a mugging.” Explained Barry, “I had just got to the alley when he jumped from fire escape to fire escape until he jumped on to the mugger and knocked him out.” 

“What happened after that?” Asked Joe who had been listening from the door for a while.

“Oh hey Joe” said Barry, “well he stood up, handed the lady her purse back and was leaving when I asked who he was. He said he was “Ero Et” I think, and jumped to the fire escape and left.”

“So does he have powers?” Asked Cisco

“I'm not sure” said Barry, “He may have some powers, it would explain the jumping from rooftop to rooftop and from fire escape to fire escape.”

“What did he look like?” Asked Cisco

“He had this dark green hoodie on and maybe a mask, I couldn't see his face when he looked at me.” Answered Barry.

“Hey Barry?” Asked Joe.

“Yeah?” Responded Barry.

“What's that on your shoulder?” Joe asked pointing to the back of Barry's shoulder.

“It looks like a makeshift tracker” said Cisco pulling it off.

“What?!” Asked Barry.

“Yeah, it seems to have been made from cheap or recycled pieces.” said Cisco.

“Can you turn it off without breaking it?” Asked Barry, “and maybe see if you can find where it is sending a location to?” 

“Let's see what we can do.” Said Cisco going to his workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! Feedback and Kudos are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter when I get ahead in the story.


End file.
